


Dialog dari Sisi Jendela

by fariacchi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Infantrum Challenge, Other, POV Inanimate Object, Parody, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fariacchi/pseuds/fariacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodoh. Padahal aku juga punya mimpi kecil untuk beradu bicara dengan si pedang itu dari sisi jendela Nirwana. Perlukah kukatakan sekali lagi? "Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu, Aizen Sousuke."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dialog dari Sisi Jendela

**Author's Note:**

> Infantrum Challenge: Dialog para NHC (Non-Human Character) dari Sanich Iyonni dan Bleach Vivariation Festiva I: November (LiveXDeath)
> 
> Disclaimer: Tite Kubo and his epic humor sense. No financial advantage gained.

> "Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu."
> 
> Luruh. Kristalisasi di tubuh itu luruh, pecah menjadi serpihan yang mengejutkan.
> 
> " _Ap—apa ini?"_ Ia berujar, mata terbelalak tak percaya, dengan jarum-jarum _kidou_ tertancap di tubuhnya. _"Kekuatanku… semua kekuatan yang telah kudapatkan… menghilang!"_
> 
> Ah, sudah kukatakan tadi: itu bukan salahku.
> 
> " _Itu adalah… keinginan Hougyoku,"_ Si rambut pirang bicara—seolah ia yang paling tahu mengenaiku.
> 
> Tidak. Kalian tidak tahu. Tidak kau, penciptaku. Tidak kau, penguasaku—sejauh ini.
> 
> " _Secara sederhana, Hougyoku tidak lagi melihatmu sebagai tuannya."_
> 
> Salah. Salah.
> 
> "Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah melihat siapa pun sebagai tuanku."

* * *

"Hei, Hougyoku."

Itu adalah kali pertama sesuatu—ya, sesuatu—mengajakku bicara. Seumur eksistensiku, itu adalah kali pertama sesuatu _benar-benar_ bicara padaku. Aku enggan menjawab, sebenarnya. Kalau bisa dikatakan, aku enggan berinteraksi dengan sesuatu yang jelas lebih rendah dan bahkan tidak sanggup untuk meretakkan permukaanku yang berkilau.

"Hei!"

Astaga, kenapa keras kepala sekali? Tak tahukah aku ini sedang diangkat, diputar-putar, ditatap kesana-kesini oleh pemilik jari ramping yang halus ini—baiklah, aku memang _detail_. Ada masalah?

"Ah, ternyata Hougyoku yang luar biasa itu memang tidak bisa bicara."

Aku mendengarnya, dasar benda rendah. "Mau apa kau?" Akhirnya aku membalas.

"Oh, ternyata bisa. Apa suaraku kurang keras? Atau kau sedikit tuli?"

Seperti inikah penyambutanku di tempat yang baru? Tempat seperti apa yang kudatangi sebenarnya? Aku melirik, menemukan sesuatu yang bicara padaku tampak menyilaukan seringai peraknya.

Pedang ramping, tertutup sarung berwarna hijau, tergantung nyaman di sisi pinggul dari sosok pemilik tangan yang sejak tadi masih meraba-rabaku. Baiklah, bukan hal baru untuk diraba, sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja, itu _tidak pernah_ menyenangkan untukku.

"Selamat," sahutku, "kau _zanpakutou_ pertama yang berani mengajakku bicara."

Si pedang tertawa elegan—benda itu agaknya punya kesantunan dan tata krama yang di atas rata-rata. "Kenapa aku perlu tidak berani? Apa kau lupa bahwa kau bisa keluar dari segelmu di tubuh Kuchiki Rukia setengahnya juga adalah berkat kemampuanku?"

Arogan.

"Ya, ya. Kurasa kau menyumbang sedikit untuk keberhasilan rencana itu."

Aku sedang tidak tertarik berdebat. Kalau pedang sombong itu mengira _mereka_ membebaskanku dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri, maka biarlah. Lagipula benda itu mungkin tidak akan percaya bahwa aku sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sejak satu abad lalu.

Siapa pula yang tidak sadar ketika pikiran seseorang selalu menjeritkan nama yang sama—berulang-ulang, bertahun-tahun—hanya namaku di pikirannya.

Aku mengadah sedikit, menatap sosok yang sejak tadi masih puas mengamatiku. Rambut kecoklatan, mata yang dalam, senyum yang ganjil—tipikal. Tipikal _maniak_ yang melakukan segalanya demi ambisi gila.

Aizen Sousuke, benar?

" _Aizen Taichou."_

Suara cerah milik sosok berambut perak dan bermata menyipit menghampiri kami—aku, Aizen, dan… si pedang arogan itu.

" _Bagaimana menurutmu desain Las Noches ini, Gin?"_ suara Aizen bergema jernih, meski pandangannya masih tertancap padaku.

Dan dimulailah percakapan ringan itu. Seperti biasa. Mengenai rencana kecil, mengenai kepuasan, mengenai keabadian. Ah, membosankan. Membosankan sekali mulut manis Aizen Sousuke itu.

Jika saja semua orang tahu, isi pikiran Aizen Sousuke yang sebenarnya jauh lebih menarik dari apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Apa kau menyukai tuanku?" Suara itu muncul begitu saja, untuk sedetik mengejutkanku.

Aku memandang tajam si pedang. "Kau yang buta, atau memang tidak punya mata?" balasku sengit. "Jelas-jelas tuan- _mu_ yang sejak tadi memandangi- _ku_ seolah aku ini _kekasihnya_."

Si pedang tertawa lagi.

"Tuanku memang sudah menginginkanmu sejak lama. Lama sekali, sampai aku gila mendengar namamu dari mulutnya."

Untuk beberapa saat aku merasa seperti benar-benar diraba oleh seorang _maniak_. Hei, tidak ada tempat bagiku untuk mengadu jika aku mengalami pelecehan!

Baiklah, ini bukan parodi.

"Mungkin aku baru melihatmu sekarang," si pedang menambahkan, "tapi rasanya seperti aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama."

"Aku tidak merasa tersanjung untuk dikenal oleh dua maniak seperti dirimu," aku melirik sedikit, lalu bergidik, "dan tuanmu."

"Kasar sekali," si pedang berkomentar. "Aku selalu mengira Hougyoku adalah tipe yang dingin, acuh, sombong, dan… ah, sok tahu, mungkin?"

Salah, salah. Dasar payah. Sifat dasarku itu sederhana, sesuai dengan kemampuanku untuk dapat memanifestikan keinginan dalam hati seseorang.

Aku ini sensitif.

Yah, selebihnya kuakui benar.

"Kau punya masalah?" sahutku datar.

Si pedang terdiam sejenak. Lalu—entah kebetulan atau tidak, sinar bulan sabit menimpa ujung gagang hijaunya—ia berkilau indah, tersenyum manis di mataku. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu sedikit," jawabnya.

Ini bukan sinetron, duh. Aku tidak akan berdebar atau semacamnya. Lagipula siapa yang tahu gender pedang ini? Tidak seperti aku peduli _gender_ , sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja…

Ah, sudahlah.

Kurasa tak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan mencoba _beberapa_ hal baru. Mungkin beradu bicara dari sisi jendela istana ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hei, Kyouka Suigetsu."

Itu adalah kali pertama aku—ya, aku, sang Hougyoku yang tersohor—mengajak sesuatu bicara. Seumur eksistensiku, itu adalah kali pertama aku _benar-benar_ memulai bicara kepada sesuatu. Awalnya aku enggan berinteraksi dengan sesuatu yang—begitu, tapi kalau kuingat-ingat lagi, sesuatu ini adalah yang termasuk ditakuti seantero Soul Society, bukan?

"Hei!"

Astaga, berani sekali pedang arogan itu mengacuhkanku! Tak tahukah aku ini sedang bosan, jenuh, kesal karena tidak habis-habisnya harus menciptakan makhluk (apa namanya, _arrancar_?) baru dengan perintah Aizen Sousuke? Belum lagi dengan si gadis manusia berambut oranye yang baru melihatku itu. Aizen Sousuke tampak senang sekali memamerkanku kepada gadis manusia itu.

Dan kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi sedikit sarkastis jika mengenai Aizen Sousuke?

"Jangan main-main denganku, pedang." Masih saja kau mengacuhkanku!

"Diam. Aku sedang kesal," komentar si pedang tak acuh.

Aku memandang dari kotak tidurku: sebuah menara kecil setinggi kursi putih di sampingku, dengan silinder tipis yang mampu bergerak terbuka—estetika yang bagus. Aizen Sosuke meninggalkan _zanpakutou_ -nya di sisi kursi, nyaris seperti biasa, berdekatan dengan kotak tidurku, membiarkan kami bisa berdialog tenang di dekat jendela istana Las Noches.

"Kenapa lagi, _Nona_?" tanyaku.

"Apa aku pernah menyebutkan bahwa aku perempuan, eh?" ia menukas tajam. "Dasar Tuan Sok Tahu."

Galak sekali. Setahuku, hanya _perempuan_ yang bisa mengalami dinamika emosi semacam ini.

"Ada apa, sih? Bukankah kalian sama sekali tidak terancam meski ada segerombol penyusup memasuki Hueco Mundo?" Aku mengacuhkan komentar si pedang tentang gender itu. Aku punya keyakinanku sendiri. Lagipula sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli gender!

Si pedang tampak memajukan bibirnya. Ia kira untuk apa aku begitu dikenal dan ditakuti, kalau bukan untuk kekuatanku yang seperti ini? Yah, bukan seperti aku bisa membaca keinginan _zanpakutou_ sejelas keinginan manusia.

Tapi si bodoh ini membuatku agak gatal.

Kekuatan sebesar itu, kemampuan seunik itu, bisa-bisanya mengatakan kesal karena sesuatu yang _sepele_? Ternyata tidak hanya benda bernyawa—manusia—saja yang tidak pernah puas, eh?

"Kau ini sudah membacaku, kenapa masih bertanya?"

Ah, sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik rupanya, _Tuan Puteri_ ini (ia tidak dengar, kan?)

"Kau ini tidak seru sekali. Kalau tidak begitu, kita tidak akan pernah mengobrol seperti ini, kan?" balasku.

Si pedang menerawangkan pandang ke luar, ke arah langit hitam yang suram seperti biasanya. Satu-satunya yang membuatku bosan di tempat ini adalah warnanya. Monokrom—membosankan.

"Kau sudah tahu ini tentang siapa, kan?" Si pedang agaknya berminat bicara.

"Tuanmu, benar?" Ya, aku sudah berhenti menyebutkan kata maniak di belakang kata ganti terhadap sosok tersebut.

Si pedang menghela nafas.

"Aku iri padamu," sahutnya datar.

Aku tertegun. Dialog macam apa ini?

Si pedang agaknya sengaja memberi jeda, karena sebelum aku sempat membalas, ia sudah berkata lagi, "Tampaknya tuanku mulai melupakanku."

Aku tertawa. Tertawa begitu lepas untuk pertama kalinya.

"Hei—kenapa kau menertawaiku?" si pedang mengamuk.

"Tidak lucu—ahahahaha! Yang benar saja!"

"Tidak lucu, tapi kau tertawa," si pedang bersungut tajam.

Setelah mengatur nafas beberapa saat, aku menggeleng pelan. "Kau ini _ngawur_ sekali. Memangnya Aizen Sousuke bisa apa tanpamu? Bukankah selama ini ia bergantung pada kekuatan hipnosis sempurnamu? Sekuat apapun ia, jika tanpa kekuatanmu, ia tidak akan mampu melawan pihak Gotei 13, atau bahkan mengumpulkan para Espada di istana ini." Wow, baru kali ini aku bicara panjang lebar. Beruntunglah si Kyouka Suigetsu itu, karena aku adalah benda yang cukup mengerti perasaan yang lain.

Si pedang terdiam beberapa saat. "Tapi tuanku lebih sering memandangimu—bahkan menyentuhmu daripada menyentuhku."

Astaga. Apa ini waktunya untuk _sentimentil_?

"Dengan senang hati aku akan bertukar denganmu, untuk mendapat sentuhan berupa rabaan di sekujur tubuh dengan jari-jari yang begitu _profesional_ ," aku berujar sarkastis.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

Jaga bicaramu, _Nona_. Lupakah kau bahwa aku ini adalah Hougyoku, yang mampu melihat keinginan terdalam seseorang dan mewujudkannya?

"Kau tahu sejak awal, bukan?" aku membiarkan suaraku bergema lebih jernih—menjadi nada serius yang untuk pertama kalinya kuperdengarkan kepada si pedang di hadapanku. "Itu semua salahmu sendiri."

Si pedang terdiam. Sosoknya tampak seperti ingin menangis. Tentu saja itu kiasan. Toh, pedang tidak bisa menangis. Sekali pun menangis, mungkin hanya aku yang mendengar.

"Kau _menjual_ dirimu padanya. Pada Tuanmu itu, pada Aizen Sousuke itu." Maaf aku sedikit kasar, Pedang. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya, karena kau harus diingatkan. "Kau memberinya kekuatan secara cuma-cuma, hanya dengan balasan mulut manis belaka. Bukankah semuanya hanya kau yang terlalu _baik_?"

Hening.

Suasanyanya jadi agak tidak enak, ya? Tapi kurasa ini titik yang tepat untuk jujur. Karena si Aizen Sousuke itu… sama sekali tidak tepat untuk menjadi alasan iri seseorang—atau sesuatu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hei," aku bersuara, mencoba membuat si pedang memberi respon. Apa aku terlalu kasar barusan?

Satu, dua, tiga, sampai sepuluh detik berlalu masih dalam diam.

"Hei," aku memanggil lagi. "Kau marah?"

Diam, diam, diam.

Astaga, si pedang itu mengajak ribut, rupanya.

"HEI—"

" _Ah, di sini rupanya kuletakkan."_

Ya, ucapanku terpotong. Terpotong oleh sosok yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan ini (memang ini ruangannya, _sih_ ) Dan ini sosok yang baru saja menjadi objek pembicaraan.

Aku mengadah, sedikit ingin mencibir melihat Aizen Sousuke meraih gagang Kyouka Suigetsu dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Kalau sedang begini, biasanya ada keinginan tertentu—dasar manusia (meski sudah jadi roh tetap saja begitu).

"Tuh, Tuanmu. Tidak marah padaku, kan?" Aku bersuara memandang si pedang yang sedang disentuh dengan halus oleh pemiliknya.

Akhirnya, suara pelan Kyouka Suigetsu terdengar lagi, "Kali ini kumaafkan…"

Suaranya sedikit parau. Apa habis menangis?

Ah, sudahlah.

Aku mendesah pelan sebelum kembali menggeliat nyaman dalam kotak tidurku. Pura-pura saja si Aizen Sousuke tidak menelanjangiku dengan tatapannya seperti biasa. Hari ini sudah melelahkan.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya si pedang itu memang _perempuan_ , ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Menang."

"Kalah."

"Menang."

"Kalah."

"Menang. Tidak percaya sekali, sih."

"Baiklah, menang melawan si Nomor Enam. Tapi di sana kan ada si Nomor Lima. Pasti setelah itu, kalah."

Aku menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "Kau tidak mengerti. Nanti juga menang, si pemuda oranye itu," ujarku. Meski tidak sekarang, pasti akan.

"Tuan Sok Tahu," komentar si pedang.

Aku memang tahu, duh.

Cara menghabiskan waktu yang _manis_ sekali bukan—mendebatkan siapa di antara bidak-bidak Aizen Sousuke yang akan menang atau kalah? Las Noches untuk beberapa sudut, memang tidak begitu membosankan. Apalagi dari sisi jendela yang ini—yang tepat di dekat singgasana penguasa.

"Si gadis manusia itu akan dibawa kabur, ya? Tuanku marah tidak, ya?" si pedang menerawangkan pandangan.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah Tuanmu memang berniat memberi kesempatan itu? Lagipula," aku memberi jeda, "tuh, si Nomor Satu sudah menuju ke sana."

"Menjemput Tuan Puteri Las Noches, hm?" sahut si pedang.

Aku memutar bola mata. Seandainya si perak itu bisa bercermin sedikit, seharusnya dia tahu siapa yang lebih pantas akan gelar itu di sini. Ehem—lupakan.

" _Segalanya sudah siap, Gin, Kaname?"_

Uh, oh, datang juga, si mani—ehem—Aizen Sousuke itu.

Ya, hari ini agaknya akan menjadi saat terakhir aku diletakkan dengan nyaman di kotak tidur putihku di Las Noches, di Hueco Mundo. Hari ini segala rencana akan dijalankan.

" _Sudah siap, Aizen-_ sama," si buta bicara.

" _Kita mau meninggalkan yang sedang bertarung seru itu~?"_ si sipit bertanya ceria.

Aku dan si pedang bertukar pandang ketika Aizen Sousuke mendekati kursi putihnya, dimana bersandar si pedang dekat menara putih kotak tidurku.

" _Lihat saja nanti, Gin,"_ ujar Aizen Sousuke jernih.

Arogan, aku merutuk.

Dan kenapa aku semakin _sering_ sarkastis dengan Aizen Sousuke? Astaga. Apa efek monokrom di tempat ini mulai membuatku gila?

Aizen Sousuke meraih si pedang, dengan hati-hati meletakkannya di penyangga sempurna di sisi pinggul kirinya—di balik jubah putih panjangnya.

"Sampai nanti, Hougyoku," si pedang berujar.

Aku mendengus. "Kau ini mau 'sampai nanti' dengan siapa? Aku juga akan ikut, bodoh," komentarku.

Si pedang memandang, belum sempat membalas ketika jari-jari ramping Aizen Sousuke membawa wujud kristalku ke tangannya.

"Ah, benar juga," sahut si pedang. Ia memandangiku dari balik sarung hijaunya yang berkilau. Entah bagaimana hari ini ia tampak begitu cerah.

Aku membiarkan Aizen Sousuke tersenyum padaku (lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya).

" _Segalanya akan segera mencapai akhir,"_ sahutnya.

Aku tahu. Aku yang paling tahu apa yang ada di otakmu itu, Aizen Sousuke.

Aku melirik ke arah Kyouka Suigetsu yang tampak nyaman di dekat tuannya.

Kuharap gambaran buram yang kudapatkan tidak menjadi kenyataan.

"Hougyoku," si pedang memanggilku begitu saja.

Aku menunggu ia melanjutkan.

"Jangan berhenti bicara padaku selama perang nanti, ya," sahutnya.

Apa lagi ini?

"Bodoh," jawabku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berharap bisa membaca isi hati benda mati juga. Jadi aku bisa mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan _Tuan Puteri_ itu.

Kenapa firasatku tidak enak?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyouka Suigetsu tercekat. Sebuah tangan kurus pucat menyentuh perak tajamnya dengan cepat.

"— _Satu-satunya cara terhindar dari kemampuan Kyouka Suigetsu, adalah dengan menyentuh pedang itu sendiri sebelum kemampuan hipnosisnya aktif."_

Ini sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah kuketahui, namun ketika terjadi cukup membuat terkejut. Si pemuda perak itu—Ichimaru Gin?

Aizen Sousuke tampak berdarah ketika Ichimaru Gin menusukkan pedang ke dadanya (hampir mengenaiku, astaga). Pedang Ichimaru Gin tampak enggan bersuara baik kepadaku, maupun kepada Tuan Puteri yang masih terkejut di bawah sana.

Darah berhamburan.

Aizen Sousuke belum sadar bahwa ada serpihan kecil pedang Ichimaru Gin di dalam tubuhnya. Yah, sebentar lagi dia sadar—si perak itu akan memberitahunya.

Daripada itu—

"Kyouka Suigetsu."

—aku sedikit khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

Belum pernah ada yang menahan kekuatan hipnosisnya seperti ini. Kurasa ia sedikit syok.

"Hougyoku…" si pedang menjawab. "Tuanku—apa Tuanku baik-baik saja? Ichimaru Gin menusuknya!"

Ah. Harusnya aku tahu _itulah_ yang membuatnya syok.

Kurasa tidak perlu jawaban. Sebentar lagi segalanya jelas.

" _Bunuh, Kamashini no Yari."_

Kekuatan menguar, memanaskan bagian dalam tubuh Aizen Sousuke, tempatku tertanam.

" _Gin… kau—sialan…"_

Pengkhianatan, eh? Topeng, niat jahat, dendam—manusia adalah onggokan yang paling menyedihkan, bahkan ketika sudah menjadi _roh_ sekali pun.

Berlubang.

Dada Aizen Sousuke berlubang, membuat wujud bundarku tampak ke dunia.

"Hougyoku!" Aku mendengar Kyouka Suigetsu menjerit.

Tangan Ichimaru Gin meraihku. Lalu Aizen Sousuke terjembab, jatuh ke tanah dengan debam keras.

"Hougyoku!"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Dasar Tuan Puteri yang khawatiran, ia kira aku ini apa? Kalau soal kembali kepada Aizen Sousuke, aku bisa melakukannya tanpa harus disentuh olehnya.

Maaf ya, Ichimaru Gin.

Aku bisa membaca kesedihanmu, dendammu dan kemarahanmu. Kau adalah satu dari sekian banyak korban ambisi akan eksistensiku, kan? Tapi maaf, aku melakukan apa yang kupilih dan apa yang kuinginkan.

"Hougyoku! Jawab dong!" Kyouka Suigetsu masih berteriak memanggilku.

Aku melirik Ichimaru Gin.

Setidaknya, kau bisa tenang bahwa aku bukanlah budak Aizen Sousuke. Aku ini benda bebas. Mungkin aku akan membalaskan satu untuk bagianmu juga sebagai permintaan maaf.

Tapi sekarang, tolong maafkan aku, ya—

Wujudku mulai luruh dan terbang memusat ke satu titik di dada Aizen Sousuke. Kekuatan besar merengkuh segalanya, tunduk pada keinginanku.

—karena pedang bodoh itu akan membuat telingaku sakit kalau aku tidak kembali.

"HOUGYOKU!"

Tuh, kubilang apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Jangan menakutiku seperti itu lagi."

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

TRANGG!

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh pergi begitu saja."

"Iya, iya."

"Jangan iya-iya saja. Kau ini diincar di mana-mana!"

TRANG! TRANG!

Aku menghela nafas. Ini pertarungan antara Aizen Sousuke dan pemuda oranye itu—Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan aku masih dalam imbas kekesalan Tuan Puteri yang satu ini.

"Hougyoku!"

"Iya, iya, Kyouka Suigetsu," jawabku datar. "Kau ini bukannya fokus membantu Tuanmu melawan si oranye ini malah mengomeliku terus, sih."

Si pedang memajukan bibirnya dan terayun keras untuk beradu dengan pedang hitam legam yang menjadi lawannya. Seperti biasa, tak sudi si pedang hitam itu untuk sekedar menyapa diriku atau Kyouka Suigetsu.

Kalau Kyouka Suigetsu akan mengira itu adalah bagian lain dari pedang-pedang sombong yang takut padanya atau padaku, aku tidak akan membalas. Karena aku tahu apa di balik pedang hitam itu.

Ini bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Pedang hitam legam itu… aneh.

Dengan Kurosaki Ichigo… aura yang ada sama. Sama persis—namun berbeda. Seperti baru saja melebur menjadi sesuatu yang baru.

"Kyouka Suigetsu," begitu saja aku bersuara serius, hingga ayunan Kyouka Suigetsu sedikit meleset karena terkejut.

Namun aku sedang tidak main-main.

"Kau harus menang melawan pedang hitam itu," ujarku.

"Eh—apa maksudmu?"

Aku mengamati segalanya dari dada Aizen Sousuke. Aliran panas yang semakin mendekat membuatku merasa gelisah. Terbaca, terbaca. Keinginan Aizen Sousuke yang lain. Harapan terdalamnya.

Aku mengumpat di dalam hati.

Manusia (peduli apa meski sudah jadi roh) memang tidak pernah puas. Awas saja, awas saja kalau sampai—

" _UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!"_

Raungan panjang. Dari dahi Aizen Sousuke yang retak, menetaslah beberapa julur kepala ganjil. Sosok yang sudah tidak lagi tampak manusiawi sedikit pun, lebih kacau dari _hollow_ manapun.

Kau memang maniak, Aizen Sousuke. Dan asal kau tahu saja bahwa kata-kata itu bukan bercandaan kali ini.

"… _ternyata kau memang tidak mengizinkannya, Hougyoku,"_ aku mendengarnya bicara _. "Untukku benar-benar dikalahkan oleh seorang manusia rendah…"_

Kesombonganmu akan pengetahuan itu akan membunuhmu, Aizen Sousuke.

"Hougyoku…" si pedang bersuara—gemetar?

"Kyouka—" aku belum sempat mengatakan apapun ketika kurasakan pandangan Kyouka Suigetsu mengarah padaku, menyiratkan kecemasan luar biasa, dan kesakitan mendalam.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Tuanku…" ia beujar lirih.

Kyouka Suigetsu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak aku melihatnya, sejak aku bersanding di dekatnya, sama sekali tidak menampakkan kilaunya di warna perak tajamnya. Ia hanya teronggok lesu di tangan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak lagi berwujud manusia.

"Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya… bagaimana ini… bagaimana ini…"

Aizen Sousuke, kau menggali lubang kematianmu sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini… Hougyoku…?"

Sialan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Gelap. Gelap sekali.

Apa tadi katanya— _Final Getsuga Tenshou_? Anak manusia itu… ia mengorbankan kekuatan spiritualnya untuk melebur dengan pedangnya, dan menghasilkan kekuatan tertinggi untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dasar bodoh. Bahkan jeritan sedih pedangnya terdengar sampai telingaku. Dasar bodoh. Kurosaki Ichigo, bodoh. Hanya demi mengalahkan Aizen Sousuke ini, kau mengorbankan pedangmu dan kekuatanmu.

Sialan. Bukan saatnya untuk sensitif!

"Kyouka Suigetsu!" kali ini aku yang menjerit.

Bagaimana tidak? Tuan Puteri itu menjadi tameng langsung tubuh Aizen Sousuke dari serangan si pedang hitam. Kekuatanku… kekuatanku yang keluar hanyalah sebesar yang diharapkan hati terdalam Aizen Sousuke. Kekalahan ini sudah diprediksi. Namun tetap saja—

"Kyouka Suigetsu!" Sialan, ia tidak menjawab.

Aizen Sousuke tersungkur, tampak susah payah merangkak memandang Kurosaki Ichigo dengan penuh kemarahan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Kurosaki Ichigo ikut tersungkur, pada titik dimana kekuatan _shinigami_ -nya menguap.

Dan Aizen Sousuke bangkit.

Bangkit dengan pedang tipis yang rapuh di tangannya.

Kyouka Suigetsu…

" _Kau sudah kalah, Kurosaki Ichigo…"_

"Hougyouku…" hanya sebuah bisikan tipis, namun aku mendengarnya.

Itu adalah kali pertama aku benar-benar tercekat. Terdiam dalam kegelisahan dan ketakutan yang bukan milik hati manapun tempatku berdiam. Kemarahan, kesedihan, segalanya menjadi ganjil dan bersarang di pusat wujud kristalku.

Lalu aku melihat pedang perak mulai perlahan luruh menjadi serpihan tipis.

"Aku iri padamu…" senyum hambar Kyouka Suigetsu mengiris-iris sesuatu di sudut wujudku.

Kali ini, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Dan bayangan untuk tertawa membuatku mual hingga ingin mati.

Serpihan semakin naik merambat, menghilangkan keindahan perak cantik di depanku.

"Tuanku memang lebih menginginkanmu daripadaku…" Kyouka Suigetsu berujar pahit. "Kau benar…" ia terbatuk beberapa saat, "semuanya memang salahku sendiri."

Tidak, tidak. Jangan—tidak boleh.

"Aku memang menjual diriku… aku terlalu baik. Aku memang payah, ya… Hougyoku?" ia memandangiku nanar.

"Kyouka…" aku berhenti, karena ia menggeleng padaku.

"Jangan meminta maaf," ujarnya. Aku bahkan tidak lagi bisa mengekspresikan keterkejutan karena ia membaca keinginanku. "Aku tidak menyesal… jika memang kematianku akan mewujudkan keinginan Tuanku."

Serpihan itu naik, naik, terbang terbawa angin.

" _Lihat,"_ kudengar suara Aizen Sousuke lagi.

"Hei, Hougyoku…" Kyouka Suigetsu menatapku, kali ini tersenyum dengan manis, seperti senyumnya yang biasa ketika kami menghabiskan waktu di dekat jendela Las Noches.

Seperti waktu-waktu yang tidak lagi kuhitung dan kupedulikan. Seperti dialog ringan yang tak habis-habisnya disuarakan dari sisi Aizen Sousuke—dari sisi jendela atau bahkan dari sisi tubuh.

Pedang perak itu mengalirkan satu titik air mata yang kasat bagiku. Senyum lagi. "Menurutmu… kali ini… siapa yang akan menang…?"

"Jangan bercanda di saat begini." Apa suaraku bergetar? Kuharap tidak.

"Zanpakutou _-ku mulai menghilang…"_ suara Aizen Sousuke lagi.

Serpihan itu nyaris terakhir. Dan aku hanya terpaku memandangi senyum perak itu.

"Hougyoku…" suaranya tenggelam.

" _Kau seharusnya tahu apa artinya itu…"_ dia lagi.

Suara perak semakin tipis. "Aku ini… sebenarnya perempuan… kok…" lalu lenyap.

Hilang.

Tak ada lagi satu serpih perak pun dari Kyouka Suigetsu yang tertangkap mataku.

Lalu diam.

Aku menerawangkan pandangan, menyimpan dalam-dalam senyum terakhir sang Tuan Puteri, sebelum akhirnya berujar, "Aku sudah tahu, bodoh."

Dan terdengar raungan Aizen Sousuke, _"Artinya Hougyoku sudah memutuskan bahwa aku tidak membutuhkan zanpakutou!"_

Tawa melengking yang panjang. Suara tinggi, ambisi dan obsesi yang menjijikan.

Ini bukan salahku, Aizen Sousuke—ini salahmu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Luruh. Kristalisasi di tubuh itu luruh, pecah menjadi serpihan yang mengejutkan.

" _Ap—apa ini?"_ Aizen Sousuke berujar, mata terbelalak tak percaya, dengan jarum-jarum _kidou_ tertancap di tubuhnya. _"Kekuatanku… semua kekuatan yang telah kudapatkan… menghilang!"_

Itu bukan salahku.

" _Itu adalah… keinginan Hougyoku,"_ Urahara Kisuke—seolah ia yang paling tahu mengenaiku.

Tidak. Kalian tidak tahu. Tidak kau, penciptaku. Tidak kau, penguasaku—Aizen Sousuke—sampai beberapa detik lalu.

" _Secara sederhana, Hougyoku tidak lagi melihatmu sebagai tuannya."_

Salah. Salah.

"Sejak awal, aku tidak pernah melihat siapapun sebagai tuanku."

Peduli apa jika aku bicara sendiri? Seharusnya dari awal aku memang bicara saja sendiri. Karena aku bicara pada yang lain… aku harus merasakan kesakitan manusia ini. Karena kau biarkan aku bicara dengannya, Aizen Sousuke, maka segalanya adalah salahmu.

"Kau gila, Aizen Sousuke."

" _Tidak mungkin…! Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana…?"_

"Kalau saja kau tidak segila ini, aku pasti membiarkanmu menguasai Nirwana sana."

Satu tusuk membelah menjadi tusukan-tusukan tak terhitung di sekujur tubuh Aizen Sousuke. Teriakan kemarahan terlontar tak habis-habisnya dari mulut yang nyaris tersegel.

Menyedihkan.

Itu adalah karena kau menulikan diri darinya. Dari Tuan Puteri yang selama ini membawa kakimu ke hadapan pintu Nirwana.

Bodoh.

Padahal aku juga punya mimpi kecil untuk beradu bicara dengan si pedang itu dari sisi jendela Nirwana. Dari kotak tidurku, dengan ia di sisiku, dan memandang langit yang tidak monokrom—dari Nirwana.

Lalu semuanya senyap—segel sempurna. Aizen Sousuke tak lagi melihat Nirwana di ujung mimpinya.

Perlukah kukatakan sekali lagi?

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu, Aizen Sousuke."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the awards!  
> Best Entry for Infantrum "Dialog Para NHC" Challenge by Sanich Iyonni (2010)  
> Reader's Pick for Bleach Vivariation Festival I: November (LiveXDeath)


End file.
